Lose Heart
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Wanita itu seperti balon terbang, Kakashi. sekali kau melepaskannya walau hanya sesaat, kau tidak akan bisa lagi menjangkaunya. Ingin memperbaiki tapi semua telah hilang untuk diperbaiki.  Kakasaku slight Narusaku, fic pendek. oneshoot, RnR?


"_Kau benar-benar akan pergi Kakashi?"_

"_Aku pergi bukan untuk apa-apa, tapi untuk belajar... jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dong..."_

"_Tapi.. aku khawatir kau akan jatuh cinta pada gadis London dan melupakanku Kakashi..."_

_Tidak akan... percayalah padaku..."_

_._

_._

"_Maafkan aku... aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis disini... maafkan aku... sungguh maafkan aku..."_

"_Tak apa Kakashi... tak apa... jatuh cintalah padanya selama kau disana, karena saat kau kembali aku akan membuatku matuh cinta lagi padaku dan kembali kesampingku Kakashi..."_

_._

.

Naruto ® MK

Lose Heart ® LH

Warning : AU, Gaje, parah, aneh, Ooc, typos, ga mutu, ide pasaran, sangat pendek dan segala konponen lainnya yang membuat **fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

.

Agak mendung sebenarnya, tapi mengingat ini bulan-bulannya hujan jadi wajar saja dan tak menghalangi niat pria berambut perak itu untuk berkeliling di distrik pertokoan Konoha, kota yang telah empat tahun ditinggalkannya.

Pagi tadi pesawat yang membawanya dari London hingga akhirnya mendarat di Konoha baru saja tiba. Setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya dan menata semua barang-barangnya, Kakashi –si pria berambut perak itu– memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekedar melepas rindu pada tanah kelahirannya.

Kalau berbicara soal rindu, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang terus menyita pikirannya. Hanya saja, rasa malu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menemui gadis itu. Rasa malu dan rasa bersalah. Akh! Mengingatnya membuat Kakashi juga mengingat kesalahan bodohnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Tapi tak apa, dia kembali kesini untuk memperbaikinya... Tapi... Apa gadis itu masih bisa menerimanya setelah kesalahan fatal itu dia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu telah melupakannya? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu sama sekali tak mengharapkan kehadirannya lagi saat ini? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Itu... pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

Pria perak itu mengedikkan kepalanya pelan, seakan berusaha mengusir isi pikirannya saat ini. Dia pun kembali melangkah dan memandang satu persatu etalase toko-toko yang berjajar sepanjang distrik.

"Kakashi! Oi Kakashi!" sebuah teriakan keras membuat Kakashi menoleh kebelakang, kearah sumber suara dan senyum tipisnya terkembang melihat sosok berewokan yang berlari kearahnya. "Kau pulang bocah! Tsk! Menyebalkan sekali kau tidak memberitahuku!" seru pria itu dan memukul kepala Kakashi agak keras.

"Hei!" protes Kakashi merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, namun dia tak membantah saat kawan lamanya itu mengajak berpelukan ala lelaki dan saling menepuk pundak. Bermaksud ngobrol lebih lama Kakashi mengajak Asuma untuk masuk ke kedai kopi yang kebetulan tepat di depan mereka.

"Kapan kau pulang ha? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar, dasar sok sekali kau ini tuan Hatake!" Asuma bertanya dengan raut wajah serius pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelasnya saat di SMA dulu itu. "Aku baru tiba pagi tadi, kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku ragu kau akan sempat mengurusi telponku sementara Kurenai masih di sampingmu," jawab Kakashi santai yang dibalas dengan bahak tawa dari Asuma.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut panjang, mulai dari kabar sekarang, soal pekerjaan hingga akhirnya keduanya tertawa keras saat mengingat masa lalu mereka di SMA. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan awan gelap yang berangsur-angsur pergi dan membiarkan sumber kehidupan itu kembali bercahaya.

Kakashi masih tersenyum sumringah ketika keduanya berpisah di depan kafe lantaran Asuma yang ditelpon Kurenai agar segera kembali. Kakashi tidak terkejut saat mendapati keduanya telah menikah bahkan memiliki seorang putra, Asuma sempat menawarkan agar Kakashi mampir untuk bertemu dengan Kurenai dan Asuka, -putra mereka- tapi dia menolaknya.

Kakashi kembali berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, meski pertemuannya dengan Asuma membuatnya merasa senang, tapi mengingat masa lalu dengan pria itu membuat rasa rindunya pada gadis itu semakin mendesak.

Sejak telpon terakhirnya dua tahun yang lalu, dia sama sekali tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun lagi tentangnya. Kakashi bisa mengerti, gadis itu pasti tak ingin lagi mendengarnya bicara. Gadis itu pasti terluka sangat dalam, Kakashi bahkan masih ingat bagaimana parau dan beratnya suara gadis itu saat mengakhiri saluran telpon itu.

Seharusnya Kakashi tahu kalau gadis itu tak akan bisa digantikan oleh gadis manapun, bahwa penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. Dan dia tak pernah bisa lagi menghubungi gadis itu setelah semua penyesalan itu datang.

'Brugh!'

Suara buku-buku yang terjatuh menyadarkan Kakashi bahwa dia telah menabrak seseorang, buru-buru dia berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku yang tersebar berantakan diatas trotoar itu. "Maaf, In—" kata-kata pria itu tercekat di tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering.

Suhu tubuh pria itu naik mendadak kala kedua matanya menemukan sosok berambut pink yang menerima buku diuluran tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih," gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang membatu di tempatnya.

Ada satu rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang di dadanya, sementara kedua alisnya bertaut erat tak mengerti... gadis itu... tidak mengenalinya? "Sa.. Sa.. Sakura!" panggil Kakashi keras seraya berdiri dan berbalik hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan karena gadis itu juga baru saja berbalik kearahnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" hampir bersamaan kedua pertanyaan itu terlontar, hanya saja bila si wanita menggumamkannya dengan nada antusias maka si pria mengatakannya dengan nada terluka.

"Oh, maaf... umm... aku pernah amnesia jadi... tidak mengingat teman-teman lamaku... sekali lagi maafkan aku... umm siapa namamu?" tanya gadis pink itu dengan canggung, tapi terdengar cukup lancar seakan kalimat itu telah cukup sering diucapkannya.

Kakashi terpaku...

_Teman-teman lamaku...? tapi aku bukan sekedar teman lamamu, Sakura..._

_Aku... dulu kekasihmu... kekasih yang menghianatimu..._

"SAKURA!" sebuah teriakan keras membalikkan Kakashi ketempatnya kembali, seorang pria berambut pirang di belakang Sakura tengah berlari kearah mereka dengan senyum terkembang lebar di wajahnya.

"Kakak maaf aku harus pergi," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk, sepertinya gadis itu tahu siapa si pemanggil meski gadis itu tidak berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Kakashi," kata Kakashi agak keras saat Sakura hendak berbalik pergi.

"Eh?"

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh, aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Kakashi..." setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi menuju pemuda pirang itu. Sementara gejolak tak nyaman terus menggoyahkan dadanya.

Kakashi memandang miris gadis berambut pink yang kini berjalan menjauhinya bersama pemuda pirang itu. Tangan keduanya bertaut, membuat rasa sesak di dada Kakashi semakin menjadi.

_...aku kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Sakura. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa di perbaiki sekarang. Aku terlambat, sangat terlambat. Maafkan aku Sakura._

FIN

Meski berakhir dengan "Poor kakashi" tapi Lhyn g masang Genre Agst karna menurut Lhyn ini g Agst dan ga Sad meski berpredikat "Sad Ending"... kegatelan untuk nulis Sad ending sepertinya belom luntur dari otak Lhyn...

Drable gaje yang mendadak muncul di otak Lhyn... Kritik, Saran, concrit #yang ini sangat di nanti, ato Flame...

Klik tombol Rifyu-nya yah...


End file.
